


fall down nine times, get up ten

by btscurtis



Series: We're Always Sack [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Crying Jack Kline, Gay Bashing, Gay Jack Kline, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Scared Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btscurtis/pseuds/btscurtis
Summary: Jack and his boyfriend are victims of a hate crime.(part of a series, but can be read alone.)





	fall down nine times, get up ten

Being gay in Kansas was, to his surprise, not that bad. Jack and Simon knew other same-sex couples and a ton of great people who were totally cool with it.

 

The thing with living on campus was that most of the people there were young. Born into a world where it’s more accepted, therefore too focused on their GPA to be cruel.

 

It’s growing less and less commonplace to see harassment or outright violence toward the LGBT community. More so than people becoming accepting, homophobes are afraid of backlash. You could easily lose your job over a snide comment- and that was amazing.

 

The worst they’ve encountered is the _looks._ The kind of looks where said person is too much of a coward to say what they think, but they wanted you to know. It was purposeful, malicious.

 

Their lips would purse, and a glare would immediately capture their faces. Accompanied by an eye-roll, or a scoff. Occasionally, they’d “Subtly” motion others to get a view of them, as if Simon and Jack were zoo animals.

 

It sucked, but Jack felt thankful that he lived in a place where you weren’t killed or arrested for loving someone. Progress is progress, and the world has done a whole hell of a lot of improvement. Just over a decade ago, in 2003, it was illegal in some states to have homosexual relationships. Not marriage, just the act of being gay itself. Though it wasn’t enforced often, it could be. In 2015 it was illegal for same-sex couples to marry. Jack chose a good time to get a boyfriend.

 

In moments of quiet judgment, Simon would take Jack’s hand and hold it tight. They would never let anyone make them feel ashamed. Admittedly, they felt safe to do so. Because who in this day and age would act on their bigoted beliefs?

 

But, perhaps, that viewpoint could be detrimental. If everyone is convinced that there's no more growth to be had, circumstances will slowly worsen for minorities.

 

Jack thought it’d never happen to him. Until it did.

 

He and Simon were sat near the back of the bus, Jack leaning over his shoulder to look at random memes with him. It was in the dead of night, much later than they usually stayed out. They were at a small party, and it left them leaving at around 1:00 am.

 

The bus was rather empty, only containing a woman with a newborn child and a group of four male friends.

 

“How does that guy not see he’s blocking the news anchor? He’s staring straight ahead, just eating the pizza…” Jack trailed off, looking in amusement at the gif.

 

“I think he did it on purpose to become famous,” Simon replied.

 

Jack chuckled. “I don’t think I’d wanna be famous for that. I heard he gets free pizza from the place he ordered from, for the free advertising. I might do it for that.”

 

Simon put his arm around him, pulling Jack closer so he could see the screen better. “Britney Spears is back?” Jack asked, seeing the article.

 

“Yeah, she’s working on a new album. She just announced today that she’s off her hiatus,” Simon replied.

 

“So much for you being the replacement Britney,” Jack sighed wistfully.

 

“That was _never_ going to happen. We’ve established that,” Simon rolled his eyes with a playful glare.

 

Upon hearing a scoff, Jack glanced up to the seats in front of him. His smile fell when he saw the young men snickering. When Jack made eye contact with one of them, the man’s laugh morphed into a sneer, and he looked away.

 

Jack sighed, choosing to ignore the men and only scooting closer toward his boyfriend.

 

Then Jack started to hear the bitter, bad attempts at whispers. _“They’re literally shoving it in our face. It’s like they need everyone to know. Flaunting that this shit is legal now.”_

 

Jack and Simon glanced at each other uncomfortably, at a loss of what to do. It felt like if they even whispered about funny posts together, they’d be targeted further.

 

So they stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact. Because of immature, spiteful people, they couldn’t enjoy a bus ride back to campus. Or an amusing tweet. Things that straight people could do without a second thought.

 

When a flash of light hit his eyes, Jack almost thought he imagined it. But when he looked to the group of boys, one was holding a phone directly toward him. When they saw his face of shock, they quickly turned back.

 

Jack’s mouth hung agape. He had to be wrong. There was no way these strangers _took a picture_ of him and his boyfriend. What the hell would be the purpose? To post and make fun of? Share in the douchiest group chat imaginable? Just to prove they could?

 

When he turned to Simon, he wore the same nervous expression. Jack briskly pulled out his own phone, opening a chat with him.

 

**_jack_ **

_did you see them take a photo of us?_

 

**_simon_ **

_they definitely did. what the hell._

 

**_jack_ **

_what do we do?_

 

**_simon_ **

_there’s no one here. i doubt a bus driver would be much help. hopefully, they get off before us…_

 

Jack sighed in frustration. People like them were always forced to suck it up. Because god forbid two consenting adults expect to be left alone, right? They didn’t even _kiss._ But somehow they’re in the wrong.

 

After a couple more minutes of quiet taunting, clearly meant for them to hear, Simon had enough.

 

_“Pfft, we better ease up, ahaha. They’ll get punished with aids anyway.”_

 

Simon pulled away from Jack, holding his chin up and leaning forward. “Mind your own damn business. Ask yourself why you’re so obsessed with two guys sitting next to each other. Do you have lives?”

 

“Oh, shit, we got the ‘Male’ Britney Spears on us! I’m shaking. Leave us alone, we weren’t talking to you,” The curly-haired man spat.

 

Jack winced, hating the attention being brought onto them.

 

“You’re talking about us, with clear intent for us to hear. Don’t talk about us, and neither will we. Everybody wins,” Simon spoke with a harsh, low voice.

 

“Yeah, yeah, keep your mouth shut,” another one slurred.

 

The rest of the ride was unimaginably awkward, whispers and smirks not stopping for a second.

 

But the real fear came when they reached their stop, and the guys stood up off the bus right along with them.

 

“Hey! Got real brave to shout at us on the bus, eh?” The tallest stumbled after them as they walked, holding a bottle of alcohol.

 

“Alcohol isn’t allowed on the bus. Or on campus. I suggest you back off, man,” Simon hissed, picking up the pace.

 

Jack had never felt _scared_ due to others’ bigotry. He felt annoyed. He felt hurt. But with four drunk men staggering behind them, hurling insults, he feared for their safety.

 

“We would’ve left you lot alone if you fags hadn’t picked a fight. I think people like you have gotten too com-comf-comfortable, right guys? You have more rights than normal people nowadays! You’re the reason I didn’t get my scholarship, they give everything to leaches like you!”

 

“We didn’t mention our sexuality on our applications because it wasn’t relevant. Stop following us or I’m calling the police,” Simon retorted, pulling on Jack’s sleeve and practically running now.

 

“I don’t _give a shit_ . You saunter around like you’re better than everyone else. Maybe you need to be a little more _scared!”_

 

And before Jack could even realize it, he was pushed to the ground from behind and roughly kicked in the side when he attempted to rise.

 

“I’m calling the cops!” Simon shouted, pulling out his phone. But as he dialed the number, it was smacked out of his hands and onto concrete.

 

Jack was frozen in shock. It was like his body wasn’t cooperating. Which only allowed more kicks, one hitting him in the corner of the mouth. He felt a foot roughly stomp down on him, preventing him from getting up.

 

“You can’t-can’t overpower us, fairies,” one of the men garbled.

 

Simon quickly leaned to the ground to retrieve his phone, but he was grabbed by the collar and swung to the ground with almost inhuman force.

 

Once he saw them cornering his boyfriend, smashing his face into the dirt repeatedly, Jack’s eyes flamed yellow. He stood tall, and with a simple flick of the wrist, he sent all four blasting nearly out of sight.

 

_“Yo, what the fuck!?”_

 

_“Is there a tornado?!”_

 

_“Urgghh!”_

 

_“I’m getting out of here!”_

 

After the momentary shock wore off, Jack lowered himself to the ground in a haste, helping Simon to his feet.

 

Wordlessly, they ran off to their dorm building like their life depended on it, huffing and puffing once they were safe indoors.

 

“I-I can’t believe that just happened…” Jack breathed out.

 

“It’s… it’s okay. You’re safe now,” Simon held onto the wall, wincing as if he were in pain.

 

It was only then that Jack got a clear view of him. There was a quickly blooming bruise on his right cheek, his clothes muddied and hands scraped.

 

“Oh my god,” Jack gasped.

 

Simon took that moment to look up at his boyfriend, eyes glimmering with immediate concern. “Does it hurt?” He reached his hand to cup Jack’s cut up face, nauseous with guilt.

 

“Don’t worry about me! You’re human, we need to get to our room so I can heal you!” Jack exclaimed, carefully taking a grip of Simon’s arm and leading him toward their dorm room.

 

Once they reached it and closed the door behind them, something inside Jack broke. With the adrenaline quickly running off and being replaced with terror and anguish, his movements stilled and tears began to flow from his eyes.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. We’re fine. You saved me, you saved us,” Simon murmured, maneuvering his arms around Jack with care.

 

“I don’t _understand._ We didn’t do anything wrong. But they hated us. Why do people hate us for being in love? How can you feel such bitterness and loathing that you attack two s-st-strangers?” Jack cried.

 

“Some people are horrible. It doesn’t matter. They can’t touch us or what we have. Whatever they were trying to accomplish, they failed. We can drive up to the police station and get those assholes locked up,” Simon promised.

 

Jack pulled away, wiping his eyes and sitting down on the bed. With his head in his hands, Jack mumbled something inaudible, before lifting to face his boyfriend.

 

“They didn’t fail, Simon. They won. They wanted us to be scared, and I’m petrified. I don’t want to leave this room because I’m too afraid of seeing them again,” Jack croaked.

 

“You don’t have to. I’ll call 911, and we can get this all sorted. It’s gonna be okay, angel. I promise. You won’t have to be afraid,” Simon spoke softly, petting his hair.

 

Jack reached to heal his bruised face, but Simon shook his head. “We’re gonna need proof of the attack, and there might be some of their DNA on us.”

 

Jack leaned back, wiping his tears once more. “I feel so helpless.”

 

Simon sat down next to him and rubbed his back. “Angel, listen- I’m so, so sorry I provoked those guys. If I hadn’t stood up, this might’ve never happened.”

 

Jack balked. “You can’t apologize for that. This isn’t your fault.”

 

Simon sighed. “I’m gonna call the police.”

 

He pulled out his now severely cracked phone, and with his free arm, he pulled Jack close.

 

_“This is Simon Zachary. I need to report a physical attack on me and my boyfriend.”_

 

* * *

 

  


When the police showed up, it was all a blur. Jack knows they took pictures of their injuries and the damages to Simon’s phone. They did a ton of paperwork and asked grueling questions they weren’t prepared to answer. The officers left with promises to investigate the matter, but it was apparent that without names it would be difficult.

 

Afterward, they got examined by the campus medical staff. They had some bad cuts and bruises but thankfully didn’t need stitches.

 

Jack wouldn’t stop shaking the entire night. Simon was shaken up as well, but the need to protect Jack overrode most of it. Simon held him close, whispered reassurances, but none of it could truly calm his beating heart.

 

The ache of the large, dark bruise, and smaller ones. The sting of the scratches on his face and hands. Every time he moved the slightest bit, it served as a painful reminder.

 

The worst was seeing Simon. The dark discoloration under his eye, his cuts, and scrapes. Jack felt like a failure for not being able to protect him sooner.

 

You can’t understand what it feels like to be the victim of a hate crime until it happens to you. The violation and humiliation. The shame and hurt. Being made to feel guilty for being who you are, something you can never change. Feeling the sickening hate and venom from your attacker. You will never feel that kind of terror in any other situation.

 

When he looked in the mirror that morning, he broke down.

 

His appearance was wrecked. Not only injured but disheveled and puffy from crying.

 

He looked like this because of hate and bigotry.

 

Jack just wants to take all the churning ugly feelings inside of him and allow himself to be happy that it’s all over. But he can’t get it out of his head. Everything hurts, he feels so weak.

 

He feels much younger than his vessel, nowhere near as strong as his powers. It sucks. He’s miserable, angry, and sad. Because life just isn’t fair right now.

 

Jack just wants his Dads.

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, it was the weekend, so Jack had time to visit. He tried to as often as possible, but lately, schoolwork had been piling up. The idea of going home brought some comfort to his chaotic mind.

 

When he called, to make sure they were home and not on a hunt, it went about as expected.

 

There was no way he could show up looking like someone took a cheese grater to his face without explaining everything beforehand.

 

He winced when he grabbed his phone, extra aware of his painful bruise.

 

_“Hey, Dean,” Jack said, somewhat shaky._

 

_“Hey kid, what’s up?”_

 

_“I was wondering if you guys are home? I wanted to visit.”_

 

_“Yeah, we are. What’s the occasion? I thought you were super busy.”_

 

_“Well, um… I’m going to tell you something but you need to promise not to freak out.”_

 

_“... I’m already freaked out. What happened? Did that kid do something to-”_

 

_“No! As I’ve said, we’re fine. It’s just, last night… we got attacked.”_

 

_“By who!? Angels!? Demons!? Are you okay?!”_

 

_“We’ve got some cuts and bruises, but Simon and I are okay. It wasn’t supernatural. They were human.”_

 

_“Who the hell would wanna mess with you guys? Was it a robbery?”_

 

_“No…” Jack breathed out, feeling shame wash over him. “They attacked us cause’ we’re gay.”_

 

_Jack heard his breath hitch and a long heavy sigh. “I’m going to kill someone. Did you recognize them?”_

 

_“No. We were on the bus and apparently, Simon’s arm around me was enough for four guys to follow us off, and… you know what happened next. We called the police and they’re looking into it. I’d just feel safer if I came over to the bunker, I guess…”_

 

_“Hell yeah, you’re coming right now. Your last name may be Kline, but you’re a Winchester and I don’t trust you when you say you’re fine.”_

 

_“Thanks, Dean.”_

 

_“You don’t thank family for being family. Now get your butt over here so I can make sure you’re alright and kill those fuckin’ assholes who think they can mess with a Winchester.”_

 

Simon offered to drive him, considering he wanted to visit his family as well. Even as he kept up a strong facade for Jack’s sake, he knew that Simon felt scared. Mostly angry, but still scared.

 

The long drive was mostly silent, but at every red light, they intertwined their fingers in those fleeting moments.

 

When they arrived at the bunker, stepping out of the car, Simon pulled him in a light hug, wary of his bruises.

 

“I hope you feel better,” Simon murmured in his ear.

 

“You too. Call me if you need anything.”

 

Simon seemed reluctant to let go. “I love you, angel.”

 

“I love you too. I’m sure seeing your mom and dad will help. Keep your cuts clean,” Jack said.

 

Hesitantly, they pulled away, looking longingly at each other before Simon drove off. After experiencing what they did, they wanted to be together, but they needed more than anything to see their family.

 

Jack closed his eyes as he knocked on the door, knowing his Dads’ would freak over his appearance. His face was badly scratched with numerous cuts that needed bandaging, and his bottom lip had swelled and bruised greatly overnight.

 

When Sam opened the door, he gasped audibly, taking in the sight with a wince. Immediately, he wrapped Jack in a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Ow! Sam, ow, ow,” Jack hissed, clutching his side.

 

Sam backed off, “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t realize you were hurt there. Come in. It’s cold outside.”

 

Jack stepped inside and felt the door close behind him. “He’s here!” Sam yelled.

 

Sam turned to him. “Lemme see the damage. I don’t trust campus doctors.”

 

Jack sighed, shrugging his shirt off, avoiding his eyes when he heard Sam make more noises in disbelief. “That’s a really bad bruise. Did they check for internal bleeding?”

 

Jack nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just superficial.”

 

“Superficial, my ass. You’ve got cuts and bruises all over your face, wrists, hands, and the one on your side-”

 

Sam stopped, looking at Jack. “I’m sorry. I know this all must be hard for you.”

 

Sam leaned in to give a barely-there hug to avoid his bruising.

 

All hell broke loose when Castiel and Dean came rushing in. “You said you were fine!” Dean sputtered.

 

“I am fine. I’ve been hurt worse,” Jack sighed, recalling his days fighting the supernatural.

 

“Why didn’t you heal yourself?” Sam inquired.

 

“I had to keep them as evidence for the police. And if they disappeared, everyone would wonder what happened to them. I’ve had cuts and bruises before. I’m okay,” Jack reassured.

 

“How did this all happen?” Castiel asked, motioning for him to sit on the couch.

 

Once they were all seated, Jack recounted the events. “Simon and I were on the bus. This group of guys kept taunting us for being gay and taking our pictures. Simon told them to mind their own business but they only kept hurling insults. After we got off, they followed us…”

 

Jack took a shaky breath, feeling anxious thinking about it.

 

“They wouldn’t stop going after us. They were drunk and threatening to hurt us. After one of them shoved me to the ground and started kicking me, Simon went to call the police. But they smashed his phone and went after him too. When they weren’t focused on me, I used my powers to blast them away from us. And we ran like hell.”

 

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. “That was very brave of you.”

 

Dean clenched his fists. “I’m going to kill them. I’m going to find them, tie them up, torture them for years until they die a painful death-”

 

“Dean,” Sam said, motioning him to focus his attention on Jack.

 

“I don’t even remember what they look like. I spent the entire time trying to avoid them, but they wouldn’t stop,” Jack sighed.

 

“I didn’t think this kind of stuff went on anymore,” Sam said in astonishment.

 

“It does. A lot more than the general public would assume. When the general consensus of homosexuality is positive, people let situations like these slip through the cracks, and they don’t get reported on,” Castiel responded.

 

“I feel scared to go anywhere now. I feel like people are just waiting to attack us. All those looks Simon and I get, all the time, it could turn into something like this,” Jack confided.

 

“This is a one in a million thing. It may happen more often than we think, but not to the same person. You’re gonna be fine,” Sam promised.

 

“What do you mean by ‘looks’?” Dean questioned.

 

Jack turned to him. “You know. _looks._ Like if Simon and I are holding hands, guaranteed there are a few people glaring and snickering. Or just gawking as if they’ve never seen two people in a relationship before,” He replied, matter of factly.

 

Dean looked taken aback. “Are you serious? People do that?”

 

Jack’s face changed to confusion. “Well, yeah. It’s not like they say anything, though. You just know they’re thinking it. I’d take that any day over what happened last night. Besides, it’s not from the college students. It’s when we’re outside campus. Teenagers don’t really care.”

 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you,” Castiel offered.

 

Jack grabbed his shirt and started putting it back on. “Not your fault. I just hate this feeling…”

 

Dean pulled out his phone, “Gonna give that college a piece of my mind for letting this happen-”

 

“Dean, we weren’t even on campus. We were walking there.”

 

“Well, I need to do something,” Dean huffed.

 

“You guys are letting me visit here,” Jack reminded.

 

“Jack, once again, this is your _home._ You may be living at the dorms but the bunker is always yours to come and go as you please. Stay the weekend, stay forever, you’re welcome here,” Sam insisted.

 

Jack gave a warm smile. “Thanks, guys. I’m gonna get a drink.”

 

After entering the kitchen and closing the door behind him, Jack exhaled. This entire situation was way too overwhelming. It felt like the world was moving too fast. He just wanted to turn back time and never get on that damned bus.

 

When he filled his glass of water, Jack sat down and chugged it. He hadn’t had anything to drink since last night. His world had been too occupied with getting examined and filling out police reports.

 

Jack laid his head on the kitchen table. He wanted so badly to be strong and forget this ever happened. He’s been through so much. From Lucifer to Michael, to all the other monsters he’s fought, including his eating disorder. This shouldn’t phase him, right?

 

But it did. It did, and it hurt like nothing he’s ever felt before.

 

He felt tears heat up in his eyes and seep into his sleeves. He can’t cry right now. He can’t-

 

Jack heard the kitchen door open and he immediately rushed to wipe his tears. Castiel looked at him in surprise, then in sympathy.

 

“It’s natural to feel overwhelmed after this,” Castiel said, sitting down and placing his hand on Jack’s.

 

“But I’ve been through much worse. Why does it upset me so much anyway?” Jack whispered, looking downward.

 

“You’ve never felt this type of pain before. Maybe you see fighting the paranormal as more severe, but being hurt by humans can feel worse because you don’t expect it. Monsters can be humans too, Jack. That’s hard to deal with. But we’re here for you.”

 

“I… I just don’t understand how strangers could hate me this much,” Jack croaked.

 

Castiel looked at him with compassion. “It doesn’t have anything to do with you or anything you did wrong. The fact is those men were messed up. They don’t have any actual reason to hate a homosexual, but they have evil inside of them so they use it as an excuse to express it. Minorities are just easy targets.”

 

“So It’s not anything I did?” Jack asked shyly.

 

“Absolutely. When stuff like this happens, feel sorry for them. You’re just a normal guy living your life, but they’re so fragile and ill they can’t handle it. You were the collateral damage of their hateful lifestyle. There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re the son every parent would dream to have.”

 

Finally, Jack felt understood. Validated. Calm. When he looked at his boyfriend’s bruised body, all he could feel was guilt. When he had all of his Dads’ around him asking questions, he felt overwhelmed. Supported, loved, but overwhelmed.

 

Sitting with Castiel, working through his feelings and talking it out... Jack felt like he could breathe again. Things were going to be okay.

 

Jack got up from his seat, leaning down to give Castiel a hug. “Thank you, Father.”

* * *

 

 

He and Simon make plans to stay the weekend with their families. It’s refreshing to go back to the place you were raised with unconditional love. Their injuries begin to heal, mental and physical. Once the freshness of the situation wears off, it becomes easier to work through everything. Jack sees his therapist, which helps tremendously.

 

But the time comes when it’s time to go back to campus, their classes. Because they’re pursuing an education, securing their future. Jack and Simon are finding their passions and discovering themselves. They have their whole lives ahead of them.

 

A couple of drunk thugs and some bruises won’t hold them back.

 

When they sign into the building together, Jack feels nothing but pride. He holds Simon’s hand so tightly it stings. No matter what comes their way, they’ll keep pushing through until no future generation goes through this.

 

They may have gotten knocked down, but they got up.

 

Love wins.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, fams. I made myself cry. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
